


New Set

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Incest, Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years on the Yellow Yard, John has begun learning to appreciate a few of Jade's God Tier "extras."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Set

**Author's Note:**

> loosely taken from the kinkmeme prompt:  
> http://homesmut.livejournal.com/17313.html?thread=37365409#t37365409

There are a lot of things that, had you been informed of them a year ago, you would have found completely weird.

Getting a boner for your close friend/you guess technically twin sister? Weird.   
Discovering that your close friend/technically twin sister has a similar boner for you? Weird.   
Like, no, really – a literal boner? _Weird._   
Not being skeezed out by the fact that your close friend/technically...okay, no, sister. Sister, sister, _sister._ She gets mad when she can tell you're mentally dancing around the subject, cuz she was raised by fucking wolves or whatever and doesn't know that it's ew, gross, wrong no matter how you try to dress it up in “Well, it's not like we were raised as siblings,” or “It's fine as long as I don't get pregnant, though.” You've already had _that_ freak-out plenty of times. More than you can count. Really, most of last year.   
Anyway, Past You would still totally find it weird that you're no longer phased by the idea of making it with your sister, nor the fact that hey! Turns out her God Tier came with an extra set of equipment! Although, admittedly, you didn't react very well when you first found out.   
In your defence, it was a little jarring to go from swapping spit with a gorgeous girl, groping handfuls of the most amazing tits you ever laid eyes on, to grinding up against a very hard, very male bulge that, oh for god's fucking sake, was actually bigger than yours. You'd flipped nuts, but Jade had been embarrassed to tears, and for as much of a turd as you have been known to behave, you really couldn't just let her sit there crying about how ever since she'd spliced with Jadesprite, she'd turned into a freak. So you'd let your curiosity take the reins instead, and it turned out you didn't really mind that much in the end. Of course, it helped having her bouncing in your lap as she jerked both of you off, skin slapping against your cheeks as you buried your face in her absolutely delicious breasts. 

Now, butt stuff though, a year ago that would have been completely _unthinkable._ Curiosity, again, was to blame, although it had started out with idle conversation. You'd both been in your room on LOWAS, not really paying attention to a selection from your somewhat limited video collection because you can only rewatch the same things so many times, when you sort of wondered out loud if Jade was disappointed that she'd never get to have real sex. She'd scoffed at you and asked how anything involving one or both of you getting off together didn't count as “real sex.”   
”Besides,” she'd added when you went silent to consider this. “If you reaaaaally want me to stick it to ya, you could just say so.”   
Too flustered to come up with much more protest than, “Ew, but I bet it feels gross,” Jade had suggested asking Davesprite what he thought and promptly teleported him into the room. Her bald-faced inquiry was met with prickly hostility – Davesprite was always a little flighty (heheh, flighty) when you and Jade were blatant about the fact that you were fooling around. It didn't quite seem like jealousy, so you weren't exactly sure why he got so bent out of shape. Either way, he was instantly snippy when the topic turned to sex, and Jade had to bicker an answer out of him. 

“Y'all seriously dragged me down here to ask me something stupid like that? What if I'd been in the middle of something?”   
”Oh, whatever, you were moping around the ship.”   
”I could've been spanking it or something.”   
”Yeah right, Dave, you never 'spank it.'”   
Davesprite's cheeks had lit up with the luminescent yellow glow you'd come to recognize as his version of blushing and his mouth had formed a very thin line.   
”Whatever, Harley, I don't even know why you're asking me this anyway,” he'd snapped defensively. “Y'all find out I'm bent and suddenly I'm an expert on this shit or what?”   
”Well, you've done it before, so you'd know, right?” Jade had insisted, making you blink in surprise.   
”You've done buttsex before?” you'd asked incredulously, making Jade snicker and Davesprite fix you with an icy look.   
”Y'know I ain't a virgin, Egbert, and I told y'all I'm a pillowbiter – figure it out, bro,” he was using _The Tone_ , the John's Just Said Something That Has Actively Lowered the Collective Intelligence of the Room Tone. Your curiosity, though, had decided to hijack your mouth.   
”What's it like?”   
”Like having a cock stuffed up your ass, dude,” he was getting steadily more irritated, the way his ruff had begun puffing up betraying his emotion. “I dunno what th'fuck y'all expect me to say – it is what it is.”   
”Does it feel good, though?”   
”Fuckin' – I dunno, man, yeah I guess,” his arms had crossed defensively over his chest. “If y'do it right. Look, here's an idea! How 'bout we'all stop playin' 20 Homo Questions with the resident fag and Harley lets me fuck off back to the ship? I got some pressin' fuckin' mopin' t'get to.” 

Having clearly prodded into Davesprite's comfort zone a bit too far, Jade had sent him back up with an embarrassed sort of sheepishness. The two of you had finished your movie feeling pretty crummy, you silently stewing on the fact that Davesprite was sometimes a lot more grouchy than Regular Dave.   
Nevertheless, three days later found Jade between your legs, her fingers delicately exploring the inside of your body as she sucked you off. A week after, the two of you were raiding Dave's old apartment, having figured Bro had to have some regular sex toys stashed somewhere amidst all the smuppets. Aside from the pair of hilariously large dongs you'd uncovered and proceeded to wield as swords as you chased each other around the living room, though, it was a bit of a disappointing bust. Fast-forward another two days, however, and you and Jade were hitting paydirt in Rose's mom's room. You felt a little dirty for it, but Jade said that was half the fun, wasn't it, as she straddled you on the _huge,_ pink-decked bed nearby. The sheets still smelled faintly of a woman you'd never met, not really, and you came to the feel of Jade's erection grinding against yours, her breasts squished against your chest and her mouth on your neck, a bullet vibe buzzing against your prostate. 

The two of you made off with a nice variety of toys and by the end of the month, Jade had worked you out enough that the only nerves you felt when she laid you back on her bed were some little first-time jitters about finally going all the way. She hooked her arms around the pits of your knees, bent you nearly in half, but still took it slow. By the time she was fully sheathed inside your body, you could feel your heart in your throat and her breath on your lips. She planted her hands on the mattress on either side of you, the fit, slender muscles of her upper arms pinned against the backs of your thighs, and kissed you as your body adjusted to being so full. You hooked your ankles over her shoulders, feet pressing into her hair, toes wiggling against the downy fur of one of her ears, making her giggle as she began to move. The roll of her hips, the press of her breasts against your skin, the sound of her panting breath as the top of her bowed head occasionally bumped your chin or your collar, all had you gasping, arching your back, pulling at your hair and desperately running your fingers down your thighs in no time. Your pace picked up as the two of you got more into it. A caught glimpse of Jade's face, eyes screwed up and tongue poking out a bit in concentration, made you chuckle breathlessly, and when she'd realised you were laughing at her, she retaliated with a few hard thrusts that pulled a decidedly unmanly squeak from your throat. Jade came first, fingers curling in her sheets, nearly pinning your knees against your shoulders as she pressed forward to bury as much of herself inside you as she could. Her breasts mashed against your chest and her high, stilted groan echoed in your ear, but what really made your eyes roll back, sent you plummeting over the edge just a hair after her, was the sudden swell, stretching you wide. It made you feel impossibly full and you bucked against her with a shout as you painted her belly with your jism. 

That _knot._ You don't really know what to consider yourself now. You still love everything about Jade that makes her a woman. The meat on her thighs and ass where puberty hit her like a ton of bricks. The curve of her waist, the athletic lines of her legs and shoulders. Her tits...you could- you _have_ worshipped her tits for hours, face pressed into soft, yielding flesh, tongue lapping and lips sucking at her stiff nipples, making her coo and moan.   
But at the same time, just the thought of that knot makes you weak in the knees. When she's hot, she makes a game of sneaking up or teleporting behind you. All it takes is her hands on your hips, pulling you back against hers, the feel of her erection (gosh, that phrase would short circuit Past You's mind) grinding between the soft globes of your butt, and you're gone. Her breasts will settle against your shoulderblades, her lips will find the curve of your neck, and you'll be rocking back against her needily, begging for it. Too many times to count she's found the nearest ladder rung for you to cling to, or the closest surface to bend you over, and tugged your pants down to your knees, flipped her skirt up, turned you into a drooling, moaning mess. You know she's aware enough of your surroundings to have never risked a walk-in, but you're not exactly the quiet type when she's got one hand twisted in your hair, the other rubbing the vertebrae up the small of your back, and her cock pulling long, hard strokes in and out of your body. The result has been a few silent, awkward passes of Davesprite in the hallways. 

_ _ _ 

She tugs the waist of your pants at the hips, pulls you against herself and asks you where you want to go.   
While she was busy filling out, you shot up like a weed, putting you taller than her by almost a head. You would be a total beanpole, all gangly limbs and awkward angles, but the three of you – Jade, Davesprite, and yourself – have been working on leveling up recently. There's a sidequest in an elite area on LOHAC that you all have had your eye on for a while, and grinding imps has given you a fair bit of lean muscle, upped your mangrit a nice amount. Davesprite, for his part, still looks thirteen, an apparent side-effect of being converted to a game construct and an ongoing source of frustration for him. Sometimes it occurs to you that you don't recall whether or not Dave was always as bitter as his alternate is, but you and Jade are too absorbed in each other to give it much thought.   
You think the big bed in Rose's house, where you two first started experimenting, sounds nice this time. 

Her striped stockings end mid-thigh and the skin where they stop is smooth and warm under your roaming palm. She's wearing her God Tier outfit today, but the stockings always remind you of the alternate dress she alchemized. The one with the low-dropped back that makes you want to run your tongue up every inch of her exposed spine, from the small of her back to her neck. The one that can make you stiff just looking at the deep plunge of the neck and the way it shows off her cleavage. The one that's so short it leaves a strip of exposed skin between the hem and her stockings, and the way the skirt swishes to reveal the curve of her bottom when she walks makes you want to drop down on your knees, press your face into her amber flesh, spread her cheeks and eat her out.   
Fingers grip your hair, curl against the nape of your neck as your hand slides between her legs and palms her already swelling cock. She slides your glasses off and tells you to make her hard, her voice thick and demanding, before pushing your head down between her thighs, pressing your face into her crotch. Your lips slip over her dick and you run your tongue up her length as the hand in your hair controls your movements. You've gotten to the point where you can swallow her entirely when she's half-hard, and the feeling of her cock thickening, filling your mouth as you work your throat and tongue around it, makes your own prick ache and your hips rut into the mattress. Her hands close on either side of your head and you relax your throat like you've been learning to, letting her set the pace with which she fucks your mouth. One hand braces against her thigh, while the other slides down your torso. You lift your butt into the air a bit to give yourself room to palm your own erection through the front of your pants. An airy giggle sounds over your head, before Jade's scolding voice tells you, “No touching.” You groan around her cock.   
One slender-fingered hand closes around your upper arm, pulling your hand away from where you're rubbing yourself. The other pulls you off her prick, hauls you up onto your knees and drags you forward until your lips are crushed against hers. She grins into the kiss, nips your lower lip, pulls your head back by your hair and trails her tongue up your throat. You're powerless in her hands. Both of you learned, early on together, that all she had to do was pull out a little aggression over you and you would do whatever she wants. It works out well – she's got a bit of a bossy side that she can take out on you, and the feel of being pinned, straddled, shoved around, dominated by this amazing girl makes you ridiculously hard. 

Jade shuffles up onto her knees beside you, giving you a once over. With a few words, she makes you strip and kneel in front of her, bare butt resting on your heels and flushed erection jutting up towards her belly. She licks her lips and flashes you her wide, lopsided, yaeba grin, before telling you not to move until she says so. In one, fluid roll of her spine, she's shifted so your knees are pinned between hers and she's standing up straight on them. Her own hard-on is tenting where her skirt has fallen back down over it and she lifts her hem languidly to reveal it. As the cloth travels up her body, she wiggles her hips a little when it reaches her waist, a move, somehow simultaneously goofy and sexy, that makes you snort a little and smile up at her. The fabric hitches, stretches over her large breasts, and the way they bounce against her chest when she pulls them free of it is almost enough to break your control. Jade quirks an eyebrow at the no-doubt dumbfounded look on her face, before finally pulling her top over her head and all the way off.   
You rake your eyes over the slightly blurry form of her naked body, admiring the tight, brown nubs of her nipples against her full breasts, the hourglass curve of her waist and hips, the thick, incongruous prick hanging stiff between her legs. She bites her lip and leans towards you, sliding up into your lap. She cants her hips down to rub her cock against yours and drapes her arms around your neck, tucking her elbows just so as she presses your face into her cleavage. You groan into her warm flesh, catching your broken self-control with your arms halfway to wrapping around her. Jade gasps, mock-chastizing, hands leaving the nape of your neck to close around your wrists in a grip that makes you buck up against her. She leans back and drags you with her, pulling you by your arms into a smooth tumble so that she's on her back, holding you bent over her. One of her legs pushes its way between your knees, shifting your thigh to drape over her hip, the other following suit so that you're straddling her waist, your balls cushioned against the heat of her stomach. She pulls your elbows down to rest on either side of her head and arches her neck up into a kiss. 

“I think you should ride me,” she murmurs against your lips, making your eyes flutter closed for a moment and a shudder run down your spine. Biting your lower lip, you nod, nose bumping against hers lightly. You push your hips back, press against her stiffness, to emphasise your eagerness. It can't really be called a roll – you're still too clumsy and learning how to move like that. It feels so awkward to you that you can't even imagine how Jade does it with such ease. Not unless she does, like, sexy dancing or something by herself. You wouldn't put it past her. Girls are weird like that. You wiggle your butt a little to try and make up for it, and Jade snickers. Well, at least you can crack her up – that's got to be worth something.   
Out of the corner of your eye, you see a flash of neon green. Stupid powers in bed. You wish you'd gotten shit that was useful like that, but no. So far, you've figured out that Breath powers are good for making rad tornadoes and never being caught without a whoopie cushion, but anything useful during sexytime is a total bust. You guys even tried flying sex once, but that was awkward, and awful, and slightly harrowing, and you and Jade decided to never speak of it again. Still, you feel like maybe you're missing something when you complain to Davesprite that being able to control “Breath” is utterly worthless in the sack, and his only response is doing that stupid single eyebrow raise of his.   
There's the click of a bottle cap, bringing you back to the present, and Jade has released one of your arms. You know better than to move it from where she's placed it, instead pushing your hand into the jungle of her hair, fanned out on the bed. Your thumb slides along the stem of her glasses as you brush black strands away from her face. You scratch the spot behind her ear where soft fur becomes coarse hair and it twitches as she jumps just slightly. Her eyes slide shut and she smiles goofily, leaning into the touch for a brief moment before letting out a huff of air that could almost be called a woof.   
“Cheating,” Jade declares softly, pulling her head away from your fingers. She lifts it and, as her teeth come down on the soft curve of your neck, her hand slips down between your legs. 

Reflexively, you buck your hips up, the bite making you stutter and groan. She uses the leeway to slide lube-slick fingers down your taint. You feel them graze over your hole and arch towards the touch obediently, rising off her just slightly to give her hand room to move, bowing your back so she has easier access to your entrance. Her head falls back into the pool of her coal black hair as she pushes her middle finger into you. The hand still holding your wrist slides up the length of your arm, smooths over slender muscle, the sharp curve of your clavicle, down your chest. It eases you back and up, until you're kneeling above her, arms slack at your sides, panting and thrusting forward shallowly each time her second knuckle breaches you. Chin tucked against your chest, you watch her through slitted eyes, watch her free hand map a path down your chest, over your stomach. When it reaches the newly dense growth of your pubic hair, wraps around your waning erection, Jade slides her index finger into you to join the first.   
She doesn't jerk you off, simply holds you in place by your cock, letting you rock into her grip as her fingers scissor and stretch you open. For your part, it's all you can do to stay upright on your knees. Being fingered, the feeling of someone probing and spreading and easing your muscles into relaxation, the anticipation of getting more, is a significantly bigger turn-on than you ever would have imagined. Her ring finger joins the others and you moan softly; she crooks her middle finger, massaging your prostate, and your head tips back. You push into her cupped palm, panting, eyes lightly shut. Her thumb rubs against your perineum and you almost think it's going to join the three fingers she spreads and pulls halfway out of you. You groan, manage to breathe out a soft, “Yes,” rock into her touch, but instead she slides out of you entirely. The warmth of her palm leaves your cock and comes to rest on your upper thigh. 

With a disappointed mumble, you look back down at Jade. You see her arm still reaching between both your legs and hers, and she flashes you that adorable, crooked-toothed grin of hers. The soft, warm, slicked, slightly tapered head of her cock nudges between your cheeks, and all it takes is an airy, “Your move,” to get you hungrily pushing back against her.   
You're always a little too damn enthusiastic about this part. The head of Jade's dick digs briefly into the relaxed muscle of your hole, before springing free, the length of her prick rubbing up your crack. Jade snickers softly and you mutter an indignant, “Shut up,” brow furrowed intently. You reach behind yourself, fingers grazing down her length, brushing against Jade's knuckles where they're circling her cock, propping it up for you to slide down on. As you shift your hips and legs a bit, guiding her back to your entrance, Jade giggles again.   
”Put your tongue away, you goofball,” she tells you, drawing your attention to the fact that you've got it stuck out in concentration. You stink-eye her and rock your hips back a little sharply, as if to prove a point. Whatever that point was, however, is lost entirely on the both of you as the motion thrusts the tip of Jade's cock into your ready hole. Still, it's rewarding to hear her match your loud groan as she enters you. Another press and you're being breached entirely by the head of her dick, the feel of your inner muscles stretching and wrapping around her ridge so delicious you catch yourself licking your lips.   
Both of Jade's hands smooth slowly over your skin, grip your waist and dig thumbs into the hollow parts of your hips. She'll let you set your own pace sliding down on her, but that hold speaks of her intent once you're adjusted in a way that makes you shiver and moan behind your lips. You brace your hands against her forearms tentatively, feeling the squeeze and relax of your walls massaging the firm flesh inside them, ready to pull back if she disapproves of the gesture. The tightening of the grip on your waist signals her assent, and you push back on her hardness greedily. 

You take her slowly, hot flesh filling you centimetre by centimetre, and although a few unfortunate incidents have taught the two of you that not starting slow enough is no fun anyway, this pace is entirely selfish. There's just nothing quite like that first stroke; feeling yourself shift, and stretch, and relax; the sensation of heated skin spreading you open, filling you. Heavy breath echoes in your ears and your eyes slide shut as you ease down on her prick.   
Too soon, the backs of your thighs find her skin. You splay your legs, spine arched and mouth slack, sucking in whimpering breaths of air as you settle down around her base. Fully sheathed, Jade groans beneath you, fingers digging into your sides. You grind against her a little, shifting around the ache of being stuffed so full, feeling fit to burst. Your own dick has lost attention from neglect, but you don't mind – she's made you cum just from pounding you before. You bite your lower lip when Jade tightens her hold on you.   
She pulls you up off of her, enough to slide halfway out of you before shoving you back down onto an upward thrust that fills the room with the resounding sounds of your thighs slapping against her hips and a desperate shout flying from your throat. She holds you above her with bruising fingers for another thrust, and another, giving you a fourth as a strangled groan presses against your teeth and you slump forward, eyes clenched shut and fingers clawing at her arms. You hear the smile in her heavy breath as she releases you, letting you drop back down into her lap with a contented grunt. Again fully seated and reeling with pleasure, she catches hold of your wrists just as you begin a fluid backward slouch. 

“That was for being a tease,” she scolds, rolling her hips for emphasis. You wiggle yours in return. You can feel the heat in your face and the dopey smile stretched across it when you look down at her dazedly and nod in assent, knowing you probably look goofy as fuck. She snorts a laugh, pulling your arms forward so that you curl over her.   
”C'mon and move already, dorkbutt,” she says, releasing your wrists. Her knees bend up behind you, cradling you in her lap, as yours dig into her sides; her hands find your hips once again, while your fists curl into the sheets. You snap your hips forward and she thrusts hers up, and after a couple of false starts you both find a pace that matches.   
The strokes are long and stay deep, the way she knows you like it, less frenzied than they were when the two of you first started doing this. You stay curled over her, weight supported on your fists, rising up on your knees on the offbeat, you balls pillowing on her stomach each time you press back down. Your half-hard cock practically slobbers precum over her skin. Jade's shoulders curve forward and down as she keeps a firm hold on your rear, spreading you wide so that her every upward plunge to meet you impales you to her root. The space between your bodies is hot and damp with both of your panting breaths, filled with the sound of your gasps and moans, her pants and grunts, the occasional word of approval or her voice, deep and hungry, muttering, “C'mon.” 

Just as you start feeling the slight burn in your knees, Jade tells you to sit up. Her hands leave your ass and instead circle again around your wrists. As you right yourself, she pins them by your ankles, forcing your back into a arch, and holds you there. Restrained like this, your only option to keep moving is to bounce in her lap, which you take up eagerly. The sound of your thighs smacking against her hips echoes around the room and you lick your lips as you watch the bob of your drooling cock, the way her tits ripple with your movements. Jade's neck is bared and her chin is tucked against her shoulder, her lower lip folded under her teeth and glasses askew, as she stares down the length of her body. You know she's watching the way you rise off her, watching her prick slide in and out of you, framed by your thighs. It sends a flush through you and a shiver up your spine, and you work yourself up and down her length with new-found enthusiasm.   
When you feel the beginning of her swell, you stop your bucking, slamming your hips down against hers instead. With desperate, jerky movements, you hump against her pelvis as she shudders, rocking the dick buried inside you against your inner walls. Pressure blooms just past your entrance, expands, stretches you until you're so wonderfully, achingly full your breath shakes and your teeth nearly chatter. You feel Jade tremble beneath you and she bucks up one more time with a shout, clinging to your wrist. A shudder runs up your spine, you feel spread impossibly wide, but still your hips continue their frantic beat against her as you feel the warm spread of her ejaculate filling you.   
Jade moans and whimpers beneath you and you feel full, so full, so close. Your head lolls back and your legs are spread wide. You're stuffed to the brim with thick, hot flesh and right there, and when slender fingers close around your forgotten cock, you're done. All it takes is three swift, firm strokes and you're gone, practically sobbing around the groan that claws out of your throat, muscles trying to clamp and squeeze around the bulb that has them spread open. Jade makes a low, contended noise and you sag, her other hand still closed around your wrist the only thing that keeps you upright. 

When you finally come down, you lift your head, swaying a little lazily and letting your chin drop to your chest. Opening your eyes, you're greeting by the sight of Jade's chest heaving with panting breath, her tits splattered with your cum. She's eyeing you, waiting for you to notice her looking, and when you do, she raises her cupped hand to your mouth. Obediently, you nuzzle her palm, licking her fingers clean of your semen.   
The swell of her knot has gone down enough for you to gingerly ease yourself off of her. The feel of her spent cock slipping out of you makes you gasp and moan behind your lips. You lean forward, propping yourself into a kneel over her, down on all fours, waiting for what she wants next. You feel a trickle of her thinner, more translucent ejaculate run down your inner thigh and Jade slips her hand between your legs. Her fingers run over your wet, aching, loose hole. Her fingertips dip into it gently, rub circles around it, massage it until your muscles are twitching at her touch and you're nearly collapsed against her shoulder, groaning. She hums approvingly, craning her neck to lightly kiss the bite mark she left on your neck. 

As a reward, she let's you lap your cum off her tits, before the two of you slip into a light doze, your cheek pillowed contentedly against her breasts.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I said a follow up to _Run_ was happening next, but then this sort of...happened. Oops.


End file.
